Ava Potter
by LilFantasy
Summary: A One-Shot of James's and my OC Ava's wedding. Includes small flashbacks. Enjoy!


**Authors Note:** I hope you enjoy this little one-shot I randomly decided to write! It was orginally going to be a story with you know..chapters but as you might be able to see, I fail at keeping up with things so I made it into a one-shot.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter!

(Things in **bold **are of course flashbacks)

Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought I would be here today at the Burrow surrounded by everyone I loved...getting ready to get married...to James Potter. Soon I would be Ava Potter and thinking about it gave me butterflies and a stupid smile formed on my face.

"Ava honey, you look beautiful" I heard my mother tell me in tears while I faced all the girls in the room, some were about to cry or were already in tears

"James is going to die of shock before he even says 'I do'" Roxanne smirked at me and I heard Lily giggle by the look of terror on my face

"Oh shush don't scare the girl on her wedding day!" Victoire lightly smacked Roxanne's arm who stuck her tongue out at her cousin.

I could still remember the day I had met all of the Potters and Weasleys, to say I was terrified would be an understatement.

"_**James what if your family doesn't like me?" I asked my boyfriend of two months, he had met my parents last month and so this month it was only fair of me to meet his except...his included more than just his parents.**_

"_**Who can not love you Ava? I mean just look at that cute face" he reached up and pinched my cheeks but I laughed and swatted his hand away then took the hand he offered me and squeezed it as we reached the front door of as James called it, the burrow.**_

"_**Honey I'm home!" James called as he opened the front door and then I swear we were getting attacked by the way everyone came running towards us at once**_

_**I looked around and noticed kids mostly around the same ages, a LOT of redheads, some with black hair, blonde hair and...one guy with blue hair. I felt my face get hot as my nerves kicked in but James squeezed my hand to let me know he was here for me.**_

"_**Everyone, I will like you to meet my girlfriend. Ava Finnigan" I watched as some of the adults gave each other looks, I had already known James's parents knew my father seeing as they went to school together but it was a little weird to be honest.**_

"_**Hi dear, I'm James's mum but you can call me Ginny don't work" I hadn't expected it but she pulled me into a hug.**_

I remember how after Ginny had hugged me, everyone looked like they had lots of questions so the adults introduced themselves then had the kid lineup to introduce themselves THEN I sat down and had questions fired at me left and right but in the end it was worth it, and I had become friends with everyone by the end of the day.

"Oh Seamus come look at our beautiful daughter!" My mum once again burst into tears as my father came in the room, even he looked like he would cry

"darlin' you really do look beautiful" the tears wanted to come out but I seen the way he kept blinking to not cry in front of everyone. I was even trying not to cry but that was because the girls would kill me if I messed up their makeup work.

"Thanks daddy" I whispered in his ear as he hugged me

"_**Daddy..." My father looked up from the book he was reading to see me and James standing in front of him holding hands, even he noticed how hard I was squeezing James's hand from the look on his face. **_

"_**What's going on?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at my mum who smiled a knowing look, I had told mum beforehand just so I knew what to expect from dads reaction when I told him the news**_

"_**Nothing is wrong but, I'm not sure how well you're going to take this but...me and James are getting married" I could have sworn I see him stop breathing**_

"_**I'm okay Ava really" he said when he noticed my terrified expression, he then turned to James's "you hurt my baby, and I will personally hunt your arse down and make sure you never see the sun again" **_

"_**Daddy-" I was going to tell him James would never hurt me but James had beaten me to it**_

"_**Mr. Finnigan, I would never ever hurt Ava. She means the world to me and I'm planning on sticking around until the day I die" I could hear my mom's happy crying, then when my dad walked over to my mum and brought her out of the room, I turned around to face James.**_

"_**You are amazing James Potter" I reached up and touched my lips to his, then wrapped my arms around his neck**_

"_**All because I have the most amazing girl in the world" He grinned then pulled me closer to him, crashing his lips to mine.**_

"it's time sweetie" I heard my mums voice, knocking me out of my thoughts. I walked over to the door and down the steps, once I got to where I would be heading outside to where my soon to be husband was waiting, I wrapped my arm around my dads.

"ready darlin'?" I made sure I was breathing correctly before answering him

"As ready as I'll ever be" once everyone was already down the aisle...cue the music.

"_**hey Ava, be my girlfriend!" I looked at the boy sitting next to my shocked**_

"_**James that is NOT how you ask a girl to be your girlfriend!" I lifted my hand and slapped his shoulder, he gasped and grabbed it**_

"_**Ouch!" I rolled my eyes at him faking that it hurt, he was a Quidditch player for crying out loud!**_

"_**Okay I'm sorry, I'll be serious" He suddenly got a very serious look on his face, one I don't think I had ever seen before..I knew he wasn't joking about even being serious.**_

"_**Ava, would you please be my girlfriend?" I could see pink forming on his cheeks, James Potter was nervous. I smirked and before I even answered, I grabbed the front of James's shirt and pulled him ontop of me on the couch, pulling his face close to mine as I reached up a little and kissed him but quickly pulled away.**_

"_**I would love to be your girlfriend" I could see the happiness in his eyes before he leaned down and kissed me.**_

As I started walking down the aisle with my father next to me, I looked up and once I saw James, I couldn't look away. He was absolutely handsome, I felt like the luckiest girl on the planet and I had to hold myself back so I didn't go running towards him.

_**I watched as the guy I had been dating for a year now, looked very nervous as he got down on one knee in front of me. I heard every female inside the burrow gasp as they realized what he was doing...and not pretending to tie his shoelaces.**_

"_**Ava Finnigan...you have made me the happiest man alive, I couldn't imagine life without you. I love you from the bottom of my heart...will you marry me?" I once again heard all the girls, but this time it was also my turn to gasp in surprise.**_

_**It had taken me a little bit to actually say it even though I was screaming it in my mind but I finally shouted the word yes, and after James had slipped the engagement ring on my finger, he kissed me then lifted me up in a hug not to mention spinning me around in circles in the process.**_

When my dad finally let me go, I held onto James's hands and seen the happiness in his eyes that he was probably seeing in mine. While the priest was going on, I couldn't help but think of when we first met.

_**I sighed in frustration as all the books I had been holding had been knocked out of my hands and all over the ground. I bent down to go and pick them up but before I could even touch a single book, someone was already picking them up. I stood up and looked at the guy who picked up my books as he handed them to me with a smile on his face. He honestly had to be the most attractive guy I had ever seen and he had helped ME out of all people and with my BOOKS, wow that made me seem like such a nerd and I haven't even said one word to him.**_

"_**Thank you" I told him blushing**_

"_**No problem" a smirk appeared on his face, and it wasn't even that creepy smirk, it actually fit him**_

"You may now kiss the bride" in no time had James leaned down and before I could even blink his lips were on mine. I kissed him back and felt him smile into the kiss, and I knew I was doing the same, we didn't want to but we pulled apart anyway knowing we would have plenty of time later.

"I now pronounce you...husband and wife" when everyone cheered, I could easily pick out the Weasleys and Potters.

"_**James Potter" he held out his hand for me to shake but then noticed my hands were full of books and he awkwardly let out a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck**_

"_**Don't worry about it" I giggled...since when do I giggle?! **_

"_**Ava Finnigan" I smiled at him, and he smiled back **_


End file.
